starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Великий храм (Явин-4)
|destroyed=26 ПБЯ |location=Явин-4, Леса массасси,''Galaxy Guide 2: Yavin and Bespin, Second Edition хребет ЭршамаТвердыни сопротивления |builder=Массасси |hidep= |height= |width= |hideu= |hidep=Да |era=*Старая Республика *Восход Империи *Восстание *Новая Республика *Новый Орден джедаев |affiliation=*Ситхи *Альянс за восстановление Республики *Галактическая Империя *Новый Орден джедаев }} 'Великий храм', также известный как 'Храм массасси', был построен на Явине-4 рабами-массасси Наги Садоу — лорда ситхов, поработившего и видоизменившего их. Спустя тысячу лет храм использовался Экзаром Куном, а ещё через тысячелетия — Альянсом повстанцев в качестве основной базы. Позже Храм стал академией-праксеумом для нового ордена джедаев. В войне с захватчиками из другой галактики, юужань-вонгами, Явин-4 был потерян для джедаев, а Храм был уничтожен. История Древние времена left|thumb|220px|Храм массасси Около 5000 ДБЯ, сбежав с фронта Великой гиперпространственной войны, лорд ситхов Нага Садоу скрылся в джунглях луны Явин-4, рядом с верными ему воинами массасси. Они поселились в тропических лесах, и Садоу приказал очистить эту область и возвести монументы и памятники в его честь. Путём алхимических экспериментов лорд ситхов превратил массасси в монстров, владеющих Силой. Одним из этих памятников был Великий храм, колоссальный каменный зиккурат. thumb|right|220px|Великий храм на Явине-4 Храм был настолько огромным, что, казалось, было невозможным построить его, не используя современные гравитонные технологии, но все факты указывали на то, что здание возводилось вручную при помощи примитивной техники. Даже во времена Галактической гражданской войны шли дискуссии о том, как был построен этот зиккурат. Метод, используемый рабами Наги Садоу, позволяющий вырезать и транспортировать тонны каменных монолитов из недр Явина-4, не нарушая рельеф, так и остался загадкой для учёных. Массасси продолжали поклоняться Наге Садоу в этом храме, даже когда он вошёл в стазис внутри саркофага. Бывшие ситхские воины увековечили этот культ более чем на тысячелетия, ещё долго после смерти их лидера от руки Фридона Надда, пока Экзар Кун не уничтожил большинство массасси в 3996 ДБЯ. Однако, Кун позволил одному из воинов, Калграту, остаться в изолированной камере, охраняя Храм в состоянии стазиса. Галактическая гражданская война left|thumb|250px|Большая приёмная палата Во время Галактической гражданской войны разведчик Альянса Др'уун Уннх обнаружил Храм. Альянс выбрал Явин-4 в связи с тем, что эта луна не была отмечена на имперских картах, после того, как были вынуждены покинуть базу на Дантуине. После получения ключа, который находился в Вассилике Явина, легендарной ювелирной статуэтке, генералам Альянса — Яну Додонне и Рунс Сьюэлл — было поручено создать «Станцию массаси» — также известной как «База Явина», позывной «База Один» — в Великом Храме. Несмотря на слухи, Империя не обнаружила базу в этом году. После того, как Храм был отремонтирован повстанцами, интерьер оного так изменился, что его не узнали бы даже строители-массасси. Каменные стены в основном были заменены металлическими, а вместо дерева для разделения камер использовали литые панели. Альянс также раскопал несколько слоёв под зиккуратом, чтобы создать сеть подземных ангаров, связанных с наземными этажами через турболифты. На наземном уровне множество комнат были переоборудованы на современный лад, например Военная комната. Только Большая приёмная палата, огромный тронный зал на вершине Храма был оставлен без изменений, так как техники сочли его слишком большим и чистым. Обслуживание новой базы состояло из многочисленного персонала, в том числе дворник и несколько палубных офицеров, причём некоторые из них были почти дети. thumb|250px|Великий храм за три часа до битвы при Явине Через год после создания «Станции массасси» Альянс атаковал Звезду Смерти с этого объекта, также отсюда осуществлялось руководство операцией. После битвы в Великом Храме состоялась церемония награждения выживших в битве повстанцев. Но эйфория продлилась недолго. Через шесть месяцев после уничтожения Звезды Смерти Альянсу пришлось эвакуировать базу из-за высадки имперских войск под командованием Дарта Вейдера лично. Во время эвакуации генерал Додонна провёл серию взрывов в Великом Храме, но после бомбардировки Храма Додонна был захвачен в плен Империей, считаясь погибшим. thumb|left|250px|Академия джедаев после отражения нападения войск Даалы В Великом Храме Люк Скайуокер в 11 ПБЯ основал Праксеум джедаев. Спустя год Праксеум был атакован имперским флотом под командованием адмирала Натаси Даалы. В этом же году Кайл Катарн столкнулся на нижних уровнях Храма с тёмными джедаями Десанна во время нападения. В 14 ПБЯ отряд ситхов под руководством Тавион Аксмис высосал энергию Силы из Храма, используя древний артефакт. В 23 ПБЯ Храм был частично разрушен во время битвы, но был восстановлен усилиями Новой Республики и джедаев спустя год. В 26 ПБЯ, после завоевания Явина-4 юужань-вонгами, на Великий храм был посажен дамютек. Постройки храма были полностью разрушены, его вещество было растворено и пошло на питание коралла. От храма сохранились лишь остатки некоторых подземных построек. Схема thumb|180px|Великий Храм в разрезе Внутри Храм был разделён на четыре уровня, каждый из которых соответствовал шагу зиккурата — таким образом, каждый уровень был меньше и выше, чем предыдущий, но в целом все они были оборудованы одинаково — небольшие клетки, камеры и коридоры вокруг большого пространства в центре. left|thumb|200px|План Великого храма Когда Альянс повстанцев устроил здесь базу, внешне Храм остался максимально нетронутым, насколько это было возможно. Однако внутри зиккурат претерпел серьёзные изменения, такие как лифт в центре каждого уровня, увеличенные в пространстве камеры. Первоначально каменный пол был усилен феррокритом. База получала энергию от генератора, собранного из компонентов реактора с похищенных имперских крейсеров в двух километрах от базы. Самый верхний уровень почти полностью занимал Большая приёмная палата, исполнявший роль парадного зала базы, а затем — учебной комнаты в Праксеуме джедаев. Во времена Альянса на четвертом из пяти надземных уровней находились комнаты офицеров и службы безопасности, центр связи и медцентр. Посередине находился командный штаб. Джедаи разместили здесь склад. Третий уровень занимала Военная комната, позже ставшая Тактическим центром джедаев, здесь координировалась атака на Звезду Смерти. Комнаты на этом уровне стали сначала мастерскими и складами, после основания Праксеума здесь находились конференц-залы, связные и вычислительные центры, кухня и столовая. thumb|200 px|Ангары храма Самый нижний уровень использовался как подземный ангар плюс подвалы и катакомбы, оставшиеся практически неиспользуемыми как во времена Альянса, так и Праксеума. Ангары соединялись в поверхностью через турболифты и подземные пути, ведущие на посадочную площадку. Около Храма был расположен виадук, вместе с алтарём и фонтаном, украшенным каменными столбами. Был доступен выход через каньон. thumb|left|220px|[[Алора в келье Люка Скайуокера]] Когда на Явин-4 прибыли джедаи, уровень земли вокруг Храма заметно вырос, в результате чего главный вход теперь находился на уровне Военной комнаты. Многие студенты из-за этого думали, что Храм был создан, как преимущественно подземная постройка — несмотря на то, что ангары функционировали, площадка перед ними более не служила главной зоной посадки. Вход приходилось очищать, так как река теперь текла вблизи Храма по другому руслу. В это же время в Храме была построена комната, известная как Зал суда. Некоторое пространство было разделено джедаями на спальные и увеличение пространства студенческих комнат, над оконными отверстиями повесили тяжёлые шторы. Первоначально окон в Храме не было, потому что климат на луне был тёплый. Но бури частотой раз в несколько месяцев и дожди изменили температуру на более холодную, и шторы помогали содержать Храм в тепле и сухости. За кулисами thumb|220px|Храм на Явине − имперская база Впервые Великий храм появился в четвёртом эпизоде, первым в оригинальной трилогии и выпущенном в 1977 году. Сцены с храмом были отсняты в руинах города майя Тикаль в Гватемале. Картины, основанные на концепт-артах Ральфа Маккуорри, также были использованы для изображения главного входа в Храм. Эта сцена была отформатирована в цифровом качестве в переиздании фильма в 1997 году. В набросках фильма «Форпост мавасси» являлся имперской базой на Явине-4. Здесь была заключена в тюрьму принцесса Лея Органа, и Анникин Старкиллер вместе со союзниками вуки пытались освободить её, но опоздали — её перевели в императорскую космическую крепость. Во втором наброске здание стало «форпостом массасси» и базой повстанцев. Противоречия left|thumb|200px|Храм в Classic Star Wars На протяжении истории Расширенной вселенной существовало множество описаний Храма. В ранних сериях комиксов 80-х, ''Classic Star Wars, Храм описывался на основе реальных памятников, найденных в Тикале. Тогда он имел два уровня, прямоугольное основание и алтарь. В более поздних источниках — зиккурат — ступенчатая пирамида, неравномерная формой и размерами уровней. Источники Galaxy Guide 2: Yavin and Bespin и Джеонозис и миры Внешнего Кольца описывают Храм как пирамиду с квадратным основанием и четырьмя уровнями, видео-игра Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds показывает Храм как усечённый конус, и Inside the Worlds of Star Wars Trilogy говорит, что Храм имел восьмиугольное основание. The Official Star Wars Fact File 37 заявляет, что Храм имел семь уровней, в то время, как Полная энциклопедия Звёздных войн утверждает, что Храм был пятиэтажным со смотровой площадкой наверху. thumb|220px|Храм в игре Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike В Star Wars: Battlefront и Star Wars: Battlefront II Храм был изображён маленьким, имеющим только плохо освещённый ангар и диспетчерскую сзади. Однако, в Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy здание имеет более сложный интерьер, с ангарами, учебными комнатами, и Большой комнатой аудиенций. В Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader есть сценарий альтернативной истории, где Дарт Вейдер атакует базу повстанцев на Явине в отместку за уничтожение Звезды Смерти. Игрок, управляющий TIE усовершенствованный x1 Вейдера, может залететь в Храм и атаковать транспортные корабли повстанцев. В Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike видно, что Храм имеет большой ангар и множество комнат, в некоторые из которых были размещены лидеры повстанцев во время битвы при Явине. Появления *''Tales of the Jedi: The Fall of the Sith Empire'' *''Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith 4: Death of a Dark Jedi'' *''Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith 5: Sith Secrets'' *''Tales of the Jedi: The Sith War 4: Jedi Holocaust'' *''Tales of the Jedi: Redemption'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns'' *''Death Star'' *''Underworld: The Yavin Vassilika'' *''Star Wars: Empire: Darklighter'' *''Star Wars: Empire: The Short, Happy Life of Roons Sewell'' *''Star Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice'' *''Star Wars Journal: Captive to Evil'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' novel *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron ½'' *''Star Wars: Trench Run'' *''Star Wars 5: Lo, The Moons of Yavin'' *''Star Wars 6: Is This the Final Chapter?'' *''Звёздные войны: «Звезда Смерти»'' *''Perfect Evil'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''Star Wars Missions 1: Assault on Yavin Four'' *''Star Wars Missions 2: Escape from Thyferra'' *''Star Wars Missions 4: Destroy the Liquidator'' *''Rebel Force: Target'' *''Star Wars 8: Eight for Aduba-3'' *''Star Wars 9: Showdown on a Wasteland World'' *''Star Wars 11: Star Search'' *''Star Wars 25: Siege at Yavin'' *''Star Wars 26: Doom Mission'' *''Star Wars 27: Return of the Hunter'' *''Star Wars 29: Dark Encounter'' *''Star Wars 33: Saber Clash'' *''Star Wars 35: Dark Lord's Gambit'' *''The Keeper's World'' *''The Bounty Hunter of Ord Mantell'' *''Darth Vader Strikes'' *''Traitor's Gambit'' *''The Night Beast'' *''Vader's Quest 1'' *''The Rebel Thief'' *''Star Wars Missions 11: Bounty Hunters vs. Battle Droids'' *''Star Wars Missions 18: Rogue Squadron to the Rescue'' *''Imperial Spy'' *''The Return of Ben Kenobi'' *''The Power Gem'' *''Iceworld'' *''Revenge of the Jedi'' *''Doom Mission'' *''Race for Survival'' * *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''The Star Wars Holiday Special'' * *''A Valentine Story'' *''Murder on the Executor'' *''The Glove of Darth Vader'' *''The Jedi Academy Trilogy'' *''I, Jedi'' * * *''Darksaber'' *''Jedi Academy: Leviathan'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''The New Rebellion'' *''Star Wars: Union'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: The Golden Globe'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Lyric's World'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Promises'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Anakin's Quest'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Vader's Fortress'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Kenobi's Blade'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Jedi Under Siege'' * *''Dark Tide I: Onslaught'' *''Star Wars: Invasion 4: Refugees, Part 4'' *''Agents of Chaos II: Jedi Eclipse'' *''Edge of Victory I: Conquest'' *''Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''Star by Star'' }} Неканоничные появления * LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy * LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga * Tag & Bink Are Dead * Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader * Free Memory Источники *''Galaxy Guide 2: Yavin and Bespin'', Second Edition *''Rebel Alliance Sourcebook'', Second Edition *''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) * * *''Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Справочник по «Новому Ордену джедаев»'' * * *''Джеонозис и миры Внешнего Кольца'' *''Inside the Worlds of Star Wars Trilogy'' *''Battlefront: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Полная история'' * *''Star Wars Insider 92'' * *''Полная энциклопедия Звёздных войн'' * *''Руководство владельца «Тысячелетнего сокола» по эксплуатации'' *''Звёздные войны: Полное иллюстрированное руководство (обновлённое и расширенное)'' * * }} Примечания и сноски Ссылки * * Категория:Локации Явина-4 Категория:Военные базы Альянса за восстановление Республики Категория:Храмы джедаев Категория:Храмы ситхов